


Lollipop, lollipop, oh lolly-lolly-lolly-lollipop!

by noxiousgas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Coming In Pants, Consent, Consent is Sexy, Degradation, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Smut, Subspace, kind of? it's implied, no beta we die like dream's pet parrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousgas/pseuds/noxiousgas
Summary: George has an oral fixation. Dream isn't as oblivious as he seems.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 224





	Lollipop, lollipop, oh lolly-lolly-lolly-lollipop!

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get into it, some things I want to address first:  
> \- Do not share this with any CCs through stream donations, DMs, etc. I don't mean just Dream and George. When I say any CCs, I mean ANY.  
> \- If Dream or George ever state that they're uncomfortable with being written about in this setting, I will take this work down immediately.  
> \- Minors, please do not interact with this work. I understand that I can't stop you from reading it, but please do not comment on this work. That's my own personal boundary, and I trust that you'll respect it.

George always had to have something in his mouth.

Not in a sexual way, necessarily. He just enjoyed the feeling of sucking on things, swirling his tongue around and hollowing his cheeks as he did. It was comforting, like a peaceful ritual. He felt focused and calm when he was sucking on something, whether it was candy, his fingers, or the strings of his hoodie. He always had to have something in his mouth.

It was easy to hide when he spent most of his time alone. He could suck on his thumb when he was in private, or he could pop a sucker in his mouth during his short trips out of the house. Most people didn't question it - they just assumed he really liked candy. Which was true, to an extent. He did really like candy - just not for the same reasons most people like candy.

However, now that he lived with his best friends, it was becoming increasingly difficult to hide. Dream liked to spend most of his time with George, which was endearing at first, but it was slowly becoming a nuisance as George had less and less time to himself. Today was an especially clingy day for Dream - the blond had been in George's room all day, and it was evening now. George was getting fidgety and anxious. He needed to suck on something so he could calm down, but he was worried what Dream might think. The blond had already questioned George's collection of suckers, to which George had simply replied that he really liked sweets. Dream had seemed to believe it, but George didn't know how long he could keep up with his lies.

George casually reached into his desk drawer, pulled out a sucker, and stuck it in his mouth as Dream rambled about GeoGuessr tactics for what felt like the seventeenth time today. He immediately felt relief as he swiped his tongue over the surface of the lollipop, finally able to focus again now that he had something in his mouth. He closed his eyes and rolled the sucker around in his mouth, sucking intently.

"So basically, like, if you look at the sky, right, you can tell-" Dream's rambling was suddenly cut off. George's eyes remained closed as he waited for the younger man to continue. "George?"

His eyes shot open. "What's up?" he asked, taking the lollipop out of his mouth as he looked at Dream. Dream's eyes were focused on George's lips, glazed over, mouth hanging open slightly.

"George..." the blond started. He shook his head, forcing his eyes back into focus and forcing his mouth shut. "Do you, um- you know what? Nevermind."

George frowned. "You can't do that. Don't leave me hanging. What is it?"

Dream swallowed. "Do you, uh... Have an oral fixation?" George's face dropped. "It's not a bad thing! Don't worry, I mean, I just noticed you really like suckers, and like, it seems like you focus on, uh, sucking, a lot, and I just... I was just wondering if you have an oral fixation. That's all."

The brunet looked away, unable to make eye contact with his best friend as he answered. "Uh. Yeah, I guess. You could call it that. I think." He paused. "I don't know, I've just always liked sucking on things." He tried not to cringe at how that sounded.

"Oh."

George's curiosity was piqued at the simple response. He looked back at the younger man as he popped the sucker back in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. The blond was sitting on George's bed, back against the wall, eyes fully focused on George's lips wrapped around the sucker. George thinks the man would probably be drooling if his mouth wasn't clenched shut so tightly.

Interesting.

He decided to test the hypothesis that was forming in his mind. He pulled the sucker out of his mouth with a distinct _pop_ , showing off how quickly he had managed to melt most of the candy away. It was just a tiny ball on the end of the stick now, after just a matter of minutes. He then popped it back in his mouth and rolled it around on his tongue with his fingers as he sucked the rest of it off of the stick. Dream watched every movement with an intense sort of focus.

"Do you ever suck on... other things?" Dream suddenly asked. George nearly choked at the bluntness of the question.

"Yeah. I, um, I suck on my fingers, sometimes. Or, like, the drawstrings to my hoodie. Just... whatever I can suck on at any given moment, I guess."

Dream stood up from the bed abruptly and strolled across the room until he was standing in front of George, towering over the man who was still sitting in his gaming chair. "What about my fingers, then?" the blond boldly asked.

The almost-gone lollipop fell out of George's mouth and onto the ground in shock as he tried to process the question. "I- I mean, uh, y- yeah? Um, if you, uh, like, wanted me to, I mean, I-" George continued stuttering through an answer as Dream lifted his hand up to George's mouth.

Two fingers prodded at George's lips, and George opened his mouth with little to no hesitation. Dream's fingers pressed down against George's tongue, and George closed his lips around them. He began sucking without a second thought. Dream watched the motions of the Brit's mouth with an almost predatory gaze.

"God, you didn't even think twice. You really do like sucking on things, huh, Georgie?" Dream asked in a condescending tone. George suppressed a whimper at the degrading voice, focusing instead on swirling his tongue around Dream's fingers, coating them in saliva and tasting the slight saltiness of them on his tongue. He felt himself slipping further and further into a submissive trance as he sucked, but he didn't care. He trusted Dream to take care of him.

Dream pulled his fingers out of George's mouth with no warning, and George whined at the loss. He tried to chase after the fingers, but the blond placed a gentle hand on George's shoulder, effectively keeping him in place.

"Be patient, baby. I'll give you something else to suck on, okay?" Dream said in a sickly-sweet voice. George whined at the insinuation. Dream unzipped his jeans, showing off the growing bulge in his boxers. George felt his cock twitch at the sight. "Is this okay, George?" George nodded enthusiastically. He wanted nothing more than to have Dream's cock in his mouth at this very moment. Dream chuckled. "Get to work, then, cockslut."

George _keened_ at the sudden degradation. He quickly slid off the chair and got on his knees, hands shooting up to caress the bulge in Dream's underwear. He was eager to see it for himself, so he yanked the boxers down and pulled Dream's cock out. It was only semi-hard, but it was already huge, and it was only growing with each passing second. George's mouth watered.

"What are you waiting for? Start sucking, since you're so good at it. Show me how all that practice has paid off, baby," Dream commanded. George wasted no time, wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking gently.

Dream growled. "Stop teasing." George obeyed immediately, and took Dream's cock down as far as it could go until it hit the back of his throat. He hollowed his cheeks, wrapping a small hand around what little length he couldn't reach with his mouth. Dream groaned loudly once George began to bob his head up and down the length.

George felt a pair of hands on his head, grabbing at his hair, pulling just slightly. He wanted more. He wanted Dream to move his hips, to hold George's head in place while he fucked his mouth. He wanted to be _used_.

He pulled off momentarily, both to catch his breath and to express his desires. "Dream, want you, need you, please, use me, fuck my throat, please, need to be used," he rambled.

Dream's eyes widened at the dirty words, but he recovered quickly. "Are you sure, baby?" George nodded. "I'm not gonna take it easy on you, okay? Here," he said as he directed one of George's hands to rest on his upper thigh, "if you need me to stop, tap my leg three times. Okay?" George nodded again.

Dream wasted no more time after that. He grabbed George's hair roughly, guiding his open mouth back onto his cock. He growled as he forced George's head down until his cock hit the back of his throat. He stayed there for a moment, relishing in the gagging noises that were coming from the brunet, before drawing out completely and slamming back in instantaneously.

The rough treatment was difficult to bear, but George loved every second of it. Dream slammed his hips into George's mouth relentlessly at an impossibly fast pace, hardly giving George any time to breathe as he chased his own pleasure. George reached down his sweatpants and began tugging at his own cock, trying to match Dream's pace.

Dream noticed George's hand down his pants and moaned at the knowledge that the older boy was getting off on having his face fucked so roughly. He sped up even more, if it was possible, as he felt his orgasm approaching rapidly. He would never get over the incredible feeling of George's mouth around his cock, cheeks hollowed out and lips wrapped tightly around the base as Dream pistoned in and out rapidly.

"Fuck, George, gonna come, can I- in your mouth? Is that okay?" Dream asked, slowing down and pulling out as he waited for an answer from George. His tip rested against George's swollen lips, angry red and leaking from how close he was.

"Yes," George croaked out, voice hoarse from the rough treatment of his throat. "Please, Dream, come in my mouth, wanna taste you."

"Shit," Dream said as he slid his length back down George's throat. "You're so good for me, Georgie, such a good slut," he praised as he resumed his earlier pace. George moaned around his cock as they both approached their peaks together.

Dream groaned loudly as he slammed George's face down on his cock one last time, holding it in place as he shot his cum down George's throat. George moaned again, louder this time, as he came in his pants, the sticky substance coating his hand and the inside of his boxers.

Dream pulled out and quickly held a hand under George's mouth. "Here, spit," he said. George shook his head, making a show of swallowing Dream's load, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out afterwards. Dream would have gotten hard at the sight if he wasn't so spent. "Fuck, George, you don't know what you do to me." The brunet grinned tiredly, eyes slipping closed as he came down from his high. "Let's go get you cleaned up, yeah? Then we can take a nap. We'll talk about everything after we get some rest. That sound good?"

George nodded and allowed himself to be lifted off the ground and carried bridal-style to the bathroom by the younger boy. As Dream heated up the shower, George sat on the floor beside him and absentmindedly sucked on his own thumb. Dream helped him into the shower and gently wiped him down with a washcloth before wiping himself down as well. After their shower, the two got dressed in comfy clothes together. Dream then carried the older boy to his bed and climbed under the covers with him.

George rested his head on Dream's broad chest, tucked tightly into the younger man's side. He let his eyes drift shut as a peaceful, content sleep quickly overtook his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I'm definitely way better at writing fluffy smut, but I love the idea of George having an oral fixation, and face-fucking is kinda hot, so... here's this absolute mess of a fanfic. Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Constructive criticism is always welcome :]


End file.
